Teachers' Room
by IvyFawkes
Summary: Edward Cullen lidia con su infierno personal desde hace unos cuantos meses e "infierno personal" no quiere decir "ser el profesor de una manada de bestias". Quiere decir "ser el profesor de Isabella Follable Swan". OS/Lemmonada Express/OOC. Ojo: Contenido sexual explícito.


**Teachers' Room.**

**Advertencia: Si eres sensible al lemmon gráfico o las escenas de sexo explícito, simplemente no leas. No escribo esto para ningún tipo de fin, solo es pura diversión… y perversión.**

** Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa S. Meyer.**

**Edward.**

Era un martirio. Malditas bestias. Alguien tenía que domarlas, pero no iba a ser yo. Pretendería ser un buen ejemplo a seguir y les patearía el culo por ser tan jodidamente molestos.

Alumnos.

Gruñí cuando entré al aula y me encontré con la típica escena de adolescentes-en-la-jungla.

−¡Señor Newton! −bramé. El mocoso me miró con burla.

−¿Algún problema, profe Edward? −entrecerré los ojos.

−No, no. Usted es quien los tiene −mascullé. La sonrisa de Michael Newton se deshizo−. Dos puntos menos y una semana en detención... ¿Alguien más? −elevé un poco la voz.

Que comience la masacre.

Dejé mis cosas en el escritorio y me senté detrás de él. En esta clase, historia, a diferencia de varias, las bancas eran individuales y no compartidas. Así fue, como me di cuenta que mi infierno personal había escogido una banca en la primera fila. Justo frente a mí.

Isabella jodidamente sexy y follable Swan.

Era algo enfermo pensar así sobre una alumna. Pero ¡Vamos! Tenía veinticinco, era un hombre que apreciaba lo bueno y... Las necesidades existían. Sin embargo, no podría aspirar a nada más que masturbarme pensando que la follaba.

−Comenzaremos con un resumen de la página 138 a la 157. Tenemos dos horas. Si el resumen tiene los puntos importantes del tema y está bien hecho, tendrán el resto de la clase libre −anuncié. Se escucharon algunos vitoreos, pero conocía muy bien a mis alumnos, al menos tres lograrían hacer bien el trabajo. El resto copiaría cinco párrafos de la primera hoja.

Eran tan idiotas.

Traté de concentrarme en un libro, más mis ojos iban casi por inercia a aquella chica castaña al frente de la clase. Usaba una falda pequeñísima, fácilmente se haría pasar por un grueso cinturón. Su blusa blanca, casi transparente. Sus tetas parecían querer salir de aquella prisión.

Oh, sí. Salgan, salgan.

No habían pasado ni diez minutos, cuando de reojo miré como ella cruzaba sus piernas. Gemí bajito. Ante mí, la visión de sus bragas de encage fue fugaz, sin embargo ahí estaban. Listas para ser arrancadas. Isabella apretó sus piernas un poco...

Mierrrrrda. Ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Entendía su juego, desde hace tiempo lo hacía. Ella me provocaba y me dejaba con un problema de bolas azules, masivo. Entonces, corría a mi auto o al baño de profesores y me masturbaba pensando en lo estrecho que podría ser su coño. Era la historia tras mis clases con Isabella Swan.

Yo no estaba enterado acerca de los cotilleos escolares. Cuando los profesores se reunían a hablar de los alumnos, yo hacía oídos sordos. No obstante, por muy enferma que fuese la situación, mis oídos, mente y polla, se ponían en automático cuando de Isabella Swan se trataba.

Había llegado desde Phoenix hace seis meses. Era de pocas palabras y jodidamente caliente. Su novio fue Jacob Black y según rumores, ella había terminado con él por quien sabe qué razón. Lo único que importaba es que ya no estaban juntos. Buena estudiante, lista e inteligente.

¿Qué más podía pedir?

Tal vez, que no fuera mi alumna y tuviese unos años más. La edad era solo un número, lo sabía, pero ella tenía apenas diecisiete y yo no quería ir a la cárcel pronto.

Tampoco es como si fuera a follar con ella... En un futuro cercano.

Isabella se inclinó sobre su banco, para escribir con ímpetu y una vista muy generosa de sus pechos me asaltó. Casi podía ver sus jodidos pezones.

Estaba duro. Duro y listo para ella. Mi polla daba leves palpitaciones. Me enterré más en la silla, esperando que no viniesen alumnos en esos momentos.

Unos minutos más tarde, cuando me calmé un poco, varios estudiantes vinieron a la revisión de sus trabajos. Pocos fueron los que tuvieron el visto bueno, a otros, los regresé para que lo hicieran otra vez. Me quedé con los correctos y escuché unos bufidos de los típicos brabucones que esperaban para copiar el trabajo.

Isabella se levantó de su lugar y cantoneó sus caderas hasta el escritorio.

−Muy bien, señorita Swan −me abofeteé mentalmente por mi voz ronca.

Ella se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa. Sus tetas se salieron un poco más.

Joder, joder, joder.

−Tuve algunas dudas sobre el tema de 1989, pero están resueltas −aclaró, hablando con voz sensual.

−No dude en consultarme si tiene alguna otra duda −murmuré.

Ella se irguió.

−Seguro.

Regresó a su lugar y con su trasero hacía mi, se inclinó para tomar "algo" del suelo.

Vi el inicio de sus nalgas y algo de encaje por ahí.

Jesús.

El que estuviéramos rodeados de personas −aunque estás estuviesen en su mundo−, lo hacía más excitante aún. Ella estaba jugando con fuego y yo solo quería correr a un lugar privado para descargarme, fantaseando en como ella me montaba.

Di unos golpecitos con el bolígrafo.

¡A la mierda! Si ella lo quería, ¿Quien era yo para negarme?

Me follaría a Isabella Swan, sí o sí.

**... … …**

−Bien, clase. Se pueden retirar... Recuerden leer lo que corresponde al inicio de los noventas en la historia de América y ¡Que el proyecto final es para el jueves! −elevé la voz, cuando todos comenzaron a evacuar el salón−. ¡Valdrá el 20% de la calificación final!... Señorita Swan, venga por favor −le llamé.

Me senté tras el escritorio otra vez y ella se acercó, dudosa.

Con eso a otro idiota, pequeña fiera.

−¿Sí? −preguntó.

−Como sabrá, el curso está pronto a terminar −fingí leer algunos documentos. En realidad era solo el contrato de mi próximo plan telefónico−. Será mejor que se ponga al corriente si no quiere reprobar.

Le miré y su ceño se frunció inmediatamente.

−¿C... Cómo? Discúlpeme, pero yo le he entregado todos y cada uno de los trabajos −parecía a punto de saltarme encima.

Oh sí, bebé. Salta lo que quieras.

−Eso no es lo que tengo registrado, señorita Swan.

Su rostro se crispó.

−Pero...

−Shhh −la silencié, guardando mis cosas en mi maletín. Me puse de pie y puedo jurar que sus ojos fueron a mi entrepierna. Estaba excitado y que ella lo notara, me excitó más−. Haremos esto, le daré la oportunidad de pasar aún cuando yo no tengo conocimiento de "todos los trabajos" que usted dijo entregar −iba a protestar pero la callé−. Déjeme terminar. Supondremos que usted me los entregó, si hace algunos... Trabajos extra. Llamémosles, créditos extra −un brillo apareció en sus ojos. Mordió su labio y puso sus manos en el escritorio para inclinarse un poco−. Búsqueme en la sala de maestros, después de la última clase.

Y con eso salí del aula, corriendo al salón antes mencionado. La sala estaba desierta y agradecí al señor Banner por llevarse a la clase de tercero a la excursión. Tenía esta próxima hora libre y podría hacer lo que me placiese. Me encerré en el "elegante" baño y le puse pestillo a la puerta.

Desabroché mi cinturón y rápidamente bajé mi pantalón, junto con mis bóxers. Mierda, parecía un puberto.

Mi polla saltó feliz y noté una pequeña humedad en la punta. ¡No quería imaginar cómo me correría si la follara! Tomé mi miembro en mis manos y apreté la punta.

Gemí.

Comencé a pasar mi mano de arriba a abajo, de arriba a abajo sin parar. Primero leve y después, apretando el agarre. Gemía pensando en que era su boca en lugar de mis manos, mi otra mano fue a mis testículos y me imaginé que era su lengua. Me recargué contra la pared y seguí con mi actividad. Sentía leves palpitaciones y me sentí más duro, así que aceleré los movimientos de mis manos y apreté mis bolas con más fuerza. Traté de acallar mis gemidos un poco, más no pude cuando mi imaginación jugó conmigo y la visualicé ahí, hincada y tocándose mientras me engullía casi entero.

−¡Oh, mierda. Sí, Bella! −grité, cuando terminé. Corriéndome como nunca.

Respiré pesadamente y me recuperé antes de limpiar mi desastre.

**… … …**

Unos leves golpes en la puerta desviaron mi atención de la pantalla de mi portátil. Las últimas dos horas de clases habían sido un martirio. Ahora, eran cuarto para las cuatro y solo estaba aquí por la persona detrás de la puerta. Podría apostar que la escuela estaba casi vacía, al menos, ningún profesor había ya, además de la señora Hall y yo. Suponía que Bella habría tenido clase con la señora Hall y ahora la ancianilla ya estaba fuera de las instalaciones.

¿Bella? Que mierdas, Cullen.

−Adelante.

Isabella entró y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

−¿Ha tenido clase con la señora Hall? −pregunté, tecleando algo en la portátil.

Una vez más, fingía no prestarle atención.

−Uh... Sí.

−Oh, supongo que ya se ha retirado, ¿No? −pregunté, esta vez, dejando de teclear y mirándole con intensidad.

Ella juntó sus piernas y se retorció un poco.

−Sí, la he visto subirse a su auto antes de venir hacia acá −anunció.

−Perfecto −musité. Me levanté de la silla y una vez más, sus manos fueron a mi entrepierna. Ella se lamió los labios y yo casi acabo ahí−. No queremos que nos interrumpan cuando le estoy asignando su trabajo extra ¿Verdad? −inquirí, poniéndole seguro a la puerta.

Ella jadeó y negó con la cabeza.

−No... Para nada −aceptó.

Caminé hacia ella y la chica se recargó de espaldas a la mesa. Yo me recargué en la pared y quedamos de frente. Mi prominente erección se notaba a más no poder y ella no era discreta al momento de mirarla.

La verdad es que comenzaba a doler ahí abajo.

Ella se removió un poco.

−Entonces... ¿Me dirá que puedo hacer para elevar mis notas? −preguntó con inocencia.

Me encogí de hombros y le miré con malicia.

−Estaba pensando en algún trabajo oral... −Isabella me miró un poco confundida− Ya sabe, señorita Swan. Espero haya puesto suficiente atención en clase. Así no tendrá porque preocuparse mucho de sus habilidades orales. Sabrá qué hacer... −asentí de acuerdo conmigo mismo.

Sus mejillas estaban rojizas y respiraba entrecortadamente. Su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza, lo que hacía que sus tetas se apretaran más contra sus botones.

Se me hizo agua la boca. Ciertamente quería ver aquellos pezones, los cuales estaba seguro serían rosados y estarían duros. Quería probarlos y morderlos también.

Me acerqué a ella lentamente y tomé su mentón.

−¿Señorita Swan?

−¿Sí, profesor Cullen?

Sentí unas pequeñas manos aferrarse a mi cintura, entonces, ella me jaló hacia sí misma. Gimió al sentir me erección y yo gemí al sentirla tan cerca.

Lo próximo que sentí, fueron sus labios sobre los míos, tomando la iniciativa del asunto. La tomé por la cintura y la pegué a mí. Cuando ella entreabrió sus labios, metí mi lengua hasta el fondo de su boca, arrancándole un gemido que me hizo temblar.

Por inercia embestí contra sus caderas y ella se pegó más a mí, restregándose. Me separé de ella y le miré, enarcando una ceja. Sus manos fueron a mi cinturón y comenzaron a desabrocharlo. De un tirón y mordiéndose los labios, Isabella bajó mis pantalones junto con mis bóxers. Mi miembro saltó e Isabella lo miró sin vergüenza alguna.

Estaba duro, duro y casi algo adolorido. La excitación era tanta, que una pequeña gota de líquido pre-seminal se asomaba por la punta de mi polla. Llevó una mano ahí y apretó levemente.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, se sentía tan bien, y era solo un toque. Sentí como comenzó a masajear mi longitud y mis ojos rodaron.

−Oh sí, nena −suspiré.

Miré abajo y noté como ella se ponía de rodillas, sin dejar de masajear mi miembro. Entonces, no supe que ocurrió, de pronto sus labios estaban alrededor mío.

−¡Sí, bebé. Justo así! −bramé. Ella gimió y envió vibraciones a través de mi polla.

Lamía desde la punta a la base y tomaba mis bolas con sus manos, torciéndolas un poco.

−No pares. No, no lo hagas −gemía y jadeaba al tiempo. Isabella despegó sus labios de mi polla y me miró con sensualidad.

−¿Quien dijo que lo haría? −y con eso, volvió a tomarme, metiéndome esta vez, casi entero.

−¡Ow, sí! −casi chillé como una nena.

Ella siguió bombeando con su boca y en casi nada, sentí un cosquilleo en mis bolas y vientre bajo. Tomé su cabellera marrón y marqué un ritmo rápido, a mi gusto. Isabella hacía sonidos que provocaban más placer en mi polla.

−Cerca, cerca... ¡Oh, mierda. Sí! −grité liberándome y llenando la boca de ella con mi semilla.

Sentí como ella tragaba todo de mí y me limpiaba, lamiendo mi polla. Casi puedo asegurar que me excité de nuevo.

Me excité de nuevo.

Isabella se puso de pie y tomó mi miembro en sus manos, pasándola entre sus dedos.

−Uh... Alguien está muy emocionado hoy.

Sonrió, enarcando una ceja y la tomé de las caderas.

−Solo hago bien mi trabajo −le guiñé un ojo, sonando un poco bizarro.

−Cierto −aceptó.

Sin decir una palabra más, la puse de espaldas a mí y ella apoyó sus manos en la gran mesa ovalada de la sala. Me pegué a ella y pasé una mano por su cadera, bajando hasta tocar su clítoris. Ella gimió alto y pellizqué aquella zona sensible de Isabella.

−Oh... −jadeó.

Estaba demasiado mojada. Empapada, a decir verdad. Sus jugos casi escurrían por sus piernas y aquello me terminó de excitar. Mi polla ya estaba dura, firme y dispuesta otra vez.

Metí un dedo en su coño y ella gimió, así que comencé a bombearla. Se sentía caliente y apretada... Y muy, muy mojada. Unos pequeños temblores le asaltaban de vez en cuando.

−Ah, ah, ah −gemía.

Saqué mi dedo, mojado y sin darle tiempo de protestar, lo sustituí por mi miembro. Metiéndolo hasta el fondo.

−¡Aaah! −gemimos al unísono.

Se sentía mil veces mejor que tener mi dedo dentro de ella. Por obvias razones. Mis fantasías no le hacían justicia, temía que ahora que sabía lo bien que se sentía, me volviera adicto.

Ella no era virgen −gruñí ante el pensamiento y la embestí con más fuerza, ganándome un gritito de su parte−, sin embargo, era estrechísima. Probablemente, y por muy canalla que sonase, el coño más estrecho que había follado.

Definitivamente era el coño más estrecho que había follado.

El sonido que nuestros cuerpos hacían, sordos y huecos, eran el paraíso. Sus grititos cuando me enterraba más y más al fondo, sus gemidos, sus jadeos...

−¡Aah, profesor Cullen! −gritó alto cuando con un dedo acaricié su clítoris y con mi otra mano pellizqué su pezón. Casi me vengo.

Profesor, profesor Cullen.

Mierda.

Mi brazo estaba enredado en su cadera y mi mano se bañaba de sus jugos en su clítoris. Cuando lo sentí lo suficientemente húmedo, tomé su cadera con la mano que tenía en sus senos y me alejé un poco. Pasé mi dedo húmedo por su entrada trasera, lubricándolo. Cuando comencé a hacer presión, ella se tensó, pero embestí su coño de nuevo y se relajó al instante, gimiendo.

Metí un poco de mi dedo y lo saqué. Ella movió sus caderas.

−Te gusta, ¿Uh? −pregunté, metiendo un poco más de mi dedo.

Gemí cuando sentí cuan apretado se sentía. Dios... Si tan solo fuese mi polla...

−S... S... Sí... ¡Oh, sí! −movió sus caderas con más fuerza cuando mi dedo estuvo casi completo en su interior− Voy a... Oh... −gemía.

−Dios... Así, así −bombeé más rápido... Sus dos entradas.

−¡Oh, profesor Cullen! −gritó cuando se corrió.

Su coño apretó mi polla, dando temblores pequeños y su entrada trasera se apretó en mi dedo, dejándolo aprisionado.

Bombeé más y más fuerte, bestialmente.

−Ya casi... Dios, mierda, joder... ¡Puta mierda! −grité, liberándome dentro de ella.

Bella gimió cuando me vacié.

Y entonces, nos dejamos caer. Salí de ella y nos resbalamos hasta quedar tendidos en la alfombra de la sala de maestros.

−¿Sabe algo, señorita Swan? Ahora que lo recuerdo, creo haber visto sus proyectos en mi oficina...

Miré a Isabella y ella rió un poco cansada.

−Oh, no importa. Siempre es bueno tener créditos extra.

Dijo, sentándose a horcajadas sobre mi regazo.

Dios, presentía que no saldría de esta sala en un buen rato.


End file.
